


I'm spending my evening with who?

by shaedyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaedyn/pseuds/shaedyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson calls Stiles for a special request. Stiles accepts. Reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm spending my evening with who?

**Author's Note:**

> an old drabble I wrote, now cleaned up.

“Remind me again why you called me?” 

Stiles was leaning on Jackson's bed, drumming his fingers against the headboard. His gaze was focused on Jackson, who was purposely ignoring the gaze as he moved about the room, as if unsure of himself. He was, but he could still pretend like he knew what he was doing. Stiles still seemed confused as to why he'd shown up, since Jackson hadn't given him much of anything, other than saying it was _urgent._

“ I want to try something new, and you’re currently the only one I want to try it with.” Jackson’s response was rather curt as he dragged his fingers slowly across the top of his dresser. He kept his gaze down, embarrassed to look up at the teen lounging on his bed. “You’re probably going to laugh and walk away.” It was unusual for Jackson to be so hesitant of anything, but he wasn't entirely about this. It was freaking _Stiles_ for crying out loud. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. Except, Stiles had a loud mouth and an amazing affinity for biting sarcasm. 

“Well, probably,” Stiles admitted. “It’s not like I’m particularly fond of being here. You might be trying for a nicer image, but you've still got that shifty-eyed, ‘gonna eat me’ expression in your eyes, and dude, I get flashbacks to your days as the Kani-”

“Will you shut up?” Jackson whirled around and waved his hand at Stiles with frustration. “I don’t want to talk about that. Not again. That’s not even why I called you over anyway.”

“Are you ever going to tell me why I’m here, or are you going to make me play twenty questions?” Stiles sat up straighter and pressed his fingertips together watching Jackson through narrowed eyes. “I really don't feel like wasting my time, not when I can be out with Scott or someone.”

“Right.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “Of course you'd bring Scott up. You two are always causing some sort of trouble for someone else. There's always another person to save, a mystery to solve, et cetera. Been there, done that. Don't you get _tired_ of not having a life?”

“Hey, I have a life. It might not be the best life, but it's still definitely a life. It's just filled with people constantly trying to kill me, you included. Oh, and not to mention, there's that whole _trying to make it through high school in one piece_ bit. I can't really complain about it much." Stiles pressed his lips together, the corners of his lips twitching. Jackson wanted to punch him. "You should try it sometime. You know, be an actual good guy werewolf. Do what Scott and I do."

Jackson huffed and walked over to sit on the bed. “I'm going to ignore the bullshit and cut to the chase: what if I were to tell you that I had a better plan for you? This one doesn't involve anything stupid on your part.”

Stiles snorted. “Right, because me spending the night in Jackson Whittemore’s bedroom is so much more fun than almost dying. It's everything I've ever wanted in life. You really are a gift.” He gave Jackson a mocking thumbs up.

“You seriously need to learn how to shut up once in awhile,” Jackson growled. He scooted up closer to Stiles. “I meant-” he interrupted himself with a sigh before trying again. “I meant I want to get to know you more.”

“Dude, what?” Stiles looked surprised. “Where the hell did that come from, and-” He pushed himself up against the wall in mild surprise. “How much more?”

“Intimately,” Jackson responded flatly. “Why else would I have called you?”

“This is either an elaborate joke, or I’m dreaming. Quick, count your fingers.” Stiles held up both hands and stared down at them, eyes darting back and forth. Jackson rolled his eyes upward as he mentally counted to five.

“Stiles, this is real, okay?" Jackson reached over to pull Stiles' hands away from his face. "I’m really asking you this. And geeze, I sound like a total loser.” Jackson pulled away with a huff. "You know what? Nevermind, forget I asked. Go home."

"No, okay, Jackson? Yeah, hi. You can’t ask me to get in bed with you and then change your mind a second later.” Stiles let his hands drop from Jackson's. “If that’s what you really want, then let me know.” He looked away and lowered his voice. “Fooling around definitely sounds like more fun anyway." Was Stiles actually _willing_ to have sex with him? It was Jackson's turn to wonder if he was dreaming.

What a freaking weird dream.

“Just….” Jackson got to his feet and rubbed his face. “Take your pants off.” He walked away from his bed to make sure his bedroom door was locked. Having his parents walk in on him would be even more embarrassing than being made fun of for crushing on Stiles Stilinski.

“No please, no thank you, you're just gonna start right in on being a bossy bitch,” Stiles muttered. Regardless, he undid his belt and zipper, and started tugging at his pants. “So are you-”

“I’m gonna start off with a blowjob.” Jackson headed back to his bed, pulling his shirt off. “If I like the reaction, then I’ll consider sex.” There was a half-smirk on his face now as he waited for Stiles to finish undressing himself. Might as well go for cocky.

“Good God, we could be here awhile then,” Stiles breathed. Kicking his pants to the floor, he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. Jackson watched him for a few seconds, a little surprised at how _not lanky_ Stiles really was. The guy had a decent amount of muscle on him. It was probably from all the fighting he did, but Jackson was pleasantly surprised: Stiles was pretty damn attractive. “So…I’m ready,” Stiles continued awkwardly. “Whenever you are, pal.”

Jackson said nothing as he used his hand first, slowly wrapping it around Stiles. He gave the other teen a couple of teasing strokes, testing to see what the reaction was. He kept his gaze away, since he wasn't quite ready to make eye contact. Or stare at his dick.

He could hear the hitch in Stiles' throat. There wasn't a moan yet, but Jackson was only just getting started. There would be plenty of time for that soon, if he played his hand right. Jackson prided himself on his bedroom skills anyway; there was no way Stiles would be able to hold off.

Jackson glanced up at Stiles’ face for a moment before shifting his grip; he moved his thumb up to rub at the slit, adding just enough pressure to increase the flow of pleasure. He kept moving his thumb back and forth as he stretched out on his stomach, bringing his face closer to the now hardening penis. Jackson shifted his grip again to give Stiles a more normal handjob.

He ran his tongue slowly up the shaft from base to tip, until finally, there was a small moan from Stiles. Jackson grinned as he placed his lips around the erection, feeling Stiles start to squirm. That was more like what he was hoping for. Pleased that things were going so well, Jackson flattened his tongue against the shaft, bobbing his head up and down slowly. He was enjoying how loud Stiles was getting now, as if each movement was driving him more and more into blank pleasure. Eyes closing, Jackson’s free hand moved to rest on Stiles thigh, more for somewhere to put it. He didn't think Stiles would mind a little soft kneading to add to the sensations.

There was a silence for the next few moments, save for the noises Stiles was emitting. The relative silence was broken when Stiles arched his back off the bed with a lust-filled cry, hands moving to grip Jackson's hair. “Jackson I’m-” Stiles panted. He wasn't making any sort of sense, he just seemed to be shouting words to encourage Jackson. “Ohhh, yes, _God_. Fuck, don’t stop…”

His hands let go of Jackson a moment later as he reached back to grip the pillow he was laying on for support. With his hips bucking up into Jackson’s mouth, Jackson could feel Stiles' dick twitching with a need to orgasm. Jackson was all too happy to send Stiles over the edge. He pushed deeper, taking Stiles all the way into his mouth, practically gagging on the cock. Stiles was whimpering and twisting his body, with Jackson's name being whispered every few seconds. And finally-

-Stiles' entire body jerked and spasmed as he was sent spiraling over the edge to orgasm. Jackson’s tongue was still lapping at him, drinking everything Stiles was giving him. And finally, after several endless seconds, Stiles lay limp in the bed, panting hard while trying to recover.

Jackson finally pulled away and sat up, watching Stiles with a smirk on his face. Wiping his mouth clean of any saliva with his fingers, he waited a moment before speaking. “See?” He asked pointedly. “Better than looking for trouble, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles agreed. He raised a hand to wipe any drool off his face and blinked stupidly at Jackson. "So we bang now, right? Isn’t that the next step?"

"I don’t know.” Jackson got to his feet and headed back to his dresser. “I don't know if you're up for it.”

“You can't leave me with just a blowjob. I still want more, and you promised.” Stiles pushed himself upright. “Don't be a dick."

Jackson snorted and turned back to Stiles, holding up a small bottle of lube and a condom. “You sure about that?” He asked. "I didn't think I was your type." Now he was just being an ass. It was worth it to see the pissed expression on Stiles' face.

Stiles’ eyes were locked onto the lubricant as Jackson moved back toward the bed, waving it around to taunt Stiles. "You're so not my type. I'm just horny," Stiles continued irritably. It was a lie; Jackson could hear his heart jumping. Stiles already had it bad.

“Shut up,” Jackson whispered. He was close enough to press his lips to Stiles' neck, kissing up to his jaw. He was loving the way Stiles was already leaning back with a soft groan. “And lie down.” Jackson pressed his lips to Stiles’, capturing him with a teasing kiss as he used his free hand to pin Stiles' hands above his head.

This evening was going to be _fun._


End file.
